Binding A Soul
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [EdxKagome]An unwilling pawn in cruel fates as a dog in the military. Ed must face debauchery, misery and grisly deaths that follows his goal: the philosopher stone. He finds only corruption until he stumbles upon Kagome...R


_**Binding a Soul **by: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison_

_**Pairing: **Ed/Kagome_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or FullMetal Alchemist_

_**Author's Note: **After a lack of inspiration and also a computer (and some threats) I finally get started on more fanfics, yes! Another crossover to people who like my other crossover stories and I'll make sure to update those stories as well. So enjoy this chapter!_

_**Summery: **(Ed/Kagome) An unwilling pawn in cruel fates as a dog in the military. Ed must face debauchery, misery, deception, and grisly deaths that follows his goal: the philosopher stone. He finds only corruption but when he stumbles upon Kagome can he allow himself to have someone as pure as her? No of course not… _

-:-:-:-:-:-

_You whom I could not save_

_Listen to me_

**-:-**

_Czeslaw Milosz_

**-:-**

**_P r o l o g u e: _**-_Thinking after Midnight_-

It was ridiculous. Really it was!

Maybe if she plotted enough she wouldn't get caught.

OK. Maybe killing her boss was a little too extreme…but how about maiming?

She shook her head vehemently knowing that the exhaustion was getting to her that maybe she should cut down on the caffeine. Caffeine did cause murderous thoughts…or was that yellowing teeth? She laughed slightly at her musing finding that her sense of humor was morbid at the moment. She looked towards her clock eyeing it warily knowing that she shouldn't be up so late when she had work in the morning.

She needed the job if she didn't….

Kagome shifted her head on the soft pillow she let out a disgruntle sigh while she shuffled on her futon finding the once soft mattress was hard as a rock. She finally gave up on sleep knowing that today insomnia won. She quickly got off her futon making her way to the telephone. Maybe maternal comfort might sooth her.

Kagome quickly got a glimpse of her self on the small mirror in her room. She looked carefully at her reflection noting the fact that her eyes looked tired and a bit blood shot. Bags of fatigue circled her oceanic blue eyes while she cradled the phone in her hands. She already felt the upcoming nostalgia while she repeatedly raked her nimble hands through her hair.

She quickly put the telephone back in its respectful place knowing that it was far too late to call her mother at this inane hour. She faced away from the mirror, finding herself wandering to the small window of her apartment as she starred silently at the waning moon.

"It's a full moon…" She said quietly knowing that in Feudal Japan Inuyasha was transforming into his human form. She already felt a bit disappointed noting the fact that his furry little dog ears will disappear along with his silver hair.

Damn the cuteness!

She let out a little sigh while pressing her cheek onto the cool window pane soothing her flushed face. Maybe it was a mistake to come to central maybe she should have just stayed at her shrine visiting her friends in Feudal Japan. But…she needed to move on with her life she needed to stay in the future because that was where she _belonged_.

Belonged…at the moment she felt like she didn't belong anywhere.

Okay…maybe she was being a little bit to melodramatic but at the moment insomnia was slowly taking its toll on her brain and she couldn't stop the damnable thing. She touched the completed Shikon no tama finding its warmth comforting. Inuyasha was still mad at her for taking the jewel but she knew if it stayed with Inuyasha he would make a wish.

She shook her head knowing that she would fall into depression while thinking of the past.

She looked around her room hoping to find a certain furry creature (no, not Shippo) She checked under her futon searching for her fat cat Buyo.

Finally it dawned on her that she didn't even feed the poor cat. (Not that he needs feeding he can survive on his own body fat) Crap…now she was being mean to the only companion she had (Even if it was a fat cat).

She felt a faint shiver run down her back as she felt the night wind. Wait…wind?

She went in search for this suspicious wind only to find the door that lead outside slightly ajar. And since her apartment was at the bottom floor it would be easy for a cat to just get up and flee from their owner that doesn't feed it.

Dammit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-_Scene Change_-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had begun to rain,

It drizzled slightly before it began to outright rain cats and dogs. Of course he couldn't feel the rain well he couldn't really feel anything per say. An inaudible sigh escaped him as he walked down the sidewalk every step he took let out the grinding of metal upon metal.

That only made him painfully aware of the fact that he was still in a suit of armor and the rush of terrible memories that presented themselves to him only made the situation worse. He put out his hand hoping in vain that he could slightly feel the rain. He sighed once more when he couldn't but then a humorous thought filtered through

He always wondered if his suit of armor would rust...

He almost chuckled but he suddenly stopped his ears...er...his sense of hearing straining against the down pour to only hear feeble mewing.

He walked slowly to the sounds hoping that he wouldn't scare the small creature away. He finally reached a small cardboard box he peeked inside only to find a cat huddled inside. He reached inside hoping that the cat would get the signal that he was only trying to help.

He lifted the cat against himself as it mewed pitifully he quickly walked towards where his brother and himself stayed.

"Brother won't like this; he won't like this at all." Al said quietly knowing that Ed didn't have the same compassion as him, towards lost pets. He lifted the cat so he could get a better look of him only to find a small tag.

"Buyo." He read.

-------**_End Chapter_**-------

_**Author's Note: **Wasn't that a fun chapter? I know it was boring but it is a prologue(And a bit crappy), anyway please review! Tell me if I should continue!_


End file.
